Too Late or Maybe Right on Time?
by huggable
Summary: Shu tries one last time,in his eyes to get Yuki to open up. If he only knew what was in store for him. Song fic. Two by Breaking Ben and one from Westlife.
1. Chapter 1

Why, oh, why can't things ever go in my favor. All I ever really wanted was his love, but I guess its never going to happen who was I fooling. After all this time I can't believe that I still held on this long. But this is going to be my last try. I can't do this any longer. I hope he will understand. But you never know with Yuki.

'Hey, Shu. you almost ready to go on?'

'Yeah, Hiro. Let's get this party started.' I hate acting like everything is fine when it's not, but I can't let Hiro know anything yet.

' Let's go. It's showtime. Now before I start shooting you.'

' Hello, everyone. We're Bad Luck and we're here to rock you. So let's get this started.'

Across town

Tonite is the nite. I can't keep hiding my feelings for him any longer. He deserves to know how I feel about him after all this time. He puts up with so much of my shit it's not even amusing any longer. I don't want to hurt him any longer. I LOVE HIM. And I need to tell him. Oh, shit what time is it? Damn I'm late again. I'm coming Shu.

Sometime later back on stage

I can't believe he's not here again. But I'm not all that shocked. Wait, what's that? Oh my god, he's here. Now I can do the song.

' Alright everyone, here's that new song that we've been promising you. Remember that we've got two for you tonite. This is just the first one. Here we go. This first ones called Dear Agony. Hope you like it.'

I have nothing left to give,  
I have found the perfect end,  
You remain to make it hurt,  
Dissapear into the dirt,  
Carry me to heavens arms,  
Light the way and let me go,  
Take the time to take my breath,  
I will end where I begin,  
And I will find the enemy within,  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin,

Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear agony

Suddenly the lights go out,  
Let forever drag me down,  
I will fight for one last breath,  
I will fight until the end,  
And I will find the enemy within,  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin,

Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Face this enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear agony

Leave me all alone  
God let me know  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love tore me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left  
Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Face this enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear agony

I feel nothing anymore

Oh, god. Please tell me that's not how your feeling. Why did I let it get this far? I'm the baka. Not him. God, I hope I'm not to late. I need to fix this some how.

Shu looks down from the stage to see Yuki crying. It shocks him to no end. Yuki is crying in public. Yuki never cries. Maybe he got threw to him this time. His hope is renewed. He goes on with his concert.

' How'd you like that song' Shu yells into the crowd.

The crowd goes wild. Fans are yelling and screams for more can be heard.

' Alright, This next song is the last song of the night. It's also a new one. So I hope you like it as much as the other one. This one is called Without You.'

Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself, we all fall down  
Never the wiser of what I've become  
Alone I stand a broken man

All I have is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you

Say something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fighting never ends  
I can't face the dark without you

Follow me under and pull me apart  
I understand there's nothing left  
Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
No more, no last I won't forget

Come back down save your self  
I can't find my way to you  
And I can't bare and face the truth

Say something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fighting never ends  
I can't face the dark without you

I wanted to forget  
I'm trying to forget  
Don't leave me here again  
I'm with you forever, the end

Say something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fighting never ends  
I can't face the dark without you

Holding the hand that hold's me down  
I forgive, forget you, the end  
Holding the hand that hold's me down  
I forgive you, forget you, the end

As Shu hits the last notes, Yuki makes his way backstage. He has hope that things can be fixed after hearing the final song of the nite. He goes to the place he know Shu will be when he gets done saying good-nite. He's going to be blown away by what I'm going to say to him tonite. Yuki chuckles to himself as he lights up.

'Wow, I guess you liked that one to.'

The crowd is going completely crazy after that. You can hear them yelling for more. But Shu has no more to give them to nite, sadly.

' Well I'd like to thank you all for coming out and supporting us tonight. You've been the best crowd by far. Good nite. And be safe getting home. And thank you."

With that Shu waves and runs off stage. He noticed that Yuki wasn't out there anymore. He has hope that Yuki finally gets what he has been trying to tell him. He's off to his dressing room and hopefully Yuki.

Upon gettting to the dressing room. He's dragged into a tight hug from the one person he can't live without, He smiles to himself, before he opens his mouth to say anything.

'Yuki, why are you crying? Please stop or I'll start.'

' Shu, am I to late?'

' What are you talking about?'

' I'm talking about us. Am I to late?'

' Yuki, you'll never be to late. I wrote those songs when I was thinking about leaving. I just can't take much more. I'm really trying. I love you so much, but I'm so close to giving up. Those songs are reflections of that. I was hoping to get to you threw them.'

' Shu, I'm so sorry. I thought you knew.'

' Knew what, Yuki?'

' I thought I was showing you, but then I figured out that I have to tell you.'

' Tell me what, Yuki?'

Yuki looks down at Shu. A small smile appears on his face as he leans in to capture his lovers' lips. Shu leans in closer and wraps his thin arms around Yuki's waist. He soon breaks away and looks up.

' Tell me what, Yuki?'

' That I'm head over heels in love with you.'

' I'm sorry. What was that?'

' I said that I love you.'

' Come again.'

At this point Yuki is loosing what little control he has. He takes a couple deep breaths to calm down. He knew the brat was going to make this annoying hard.

' I said I love you.'

' Sorry. Still didn't hear you.'

' This is that last time I'm going to say this tonite. So open your goddamn ears, you brat. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD.'

In the next dressing room Hiro sits with K. Upon hearing this they look at each other and smile. And say to each other, he finally admitted to how he feels.

' Did you hear it that time, baka?'

' Ah, I was waiting for you to arrive.'

' What are you talking about?'

' I wanted the real Yuki to say it.'

' Your not making any sense.'

' Of course I am. Yuki, I love you, just the way you are. And I would never want to change you. I just wanted to hear and feel those words. I don't expect you to change for me. Yuki is Yuki.'

' I'm not always nice to you and I can't go a day without saying something mean to you or about you lyrics.'

' Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know. But I'm the one who sees your face. Sometimes you just do it out of habit and others your just trying to deal with one thing or another. I know you don't mean half of what you say.'

' How can you be sure?'

' Because I love you.'

At this point Shu tightens his hold on his lover. Yuki's arms come around to return the hug.

' Shu, I love you. My life would be so dull without you. I can't promise that I'll be nicer to you, but I'll try. And I'm never going to let you doubt my feelings for you. Are you ready to go home now?'

'No, I still have one more song. But it's for you alone.'

' Huh, I thought you only wrote two.'

' Nope, this one is just for you. No one else.'

Shuchi walks over to the wall and knocks three times. That's Hiro's cue to come over with his guitar, for the final song to Yuki. He's so happy that his best friend finally got though to his boyfriend and now he can be happy.

'Hey, Shu. I guess your needing me right now. Huh?'

' Yeah, Hiro. You ready to do that one song I've been holding out on.'

' Yup. Ready when you are.'

' Good, let's get started. Yuki, please listen to this and don't say anything til it's over.'

' Alright, I'll try. Get started all ready.'

' Ok. This one is called Swear it Again.'

Hiro starts the strumming.

I wanna know  
who ever told you I was letting go  
of the only joy that I have ever known  
boy, they're lying  
just look around  
and all of the people that we used to know  
have just given up, they wanna let it go  
but we're still trying  
so you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I just you and I  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
and I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
and I swear it all over again  
all over again  
some people say  
that everything has got its place in time  
even the day must give way to the night  
but I'm not buying  
cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
and if you see how beautiful you are to me  
you'll know I'm not lying  
sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
but even if we try  
there are something's in this life won't be denied  
won't be denied  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
and I swear it all over again and I I'm never gonna treat you bad  
cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
and I swear it all over again  
the more I know of you, is the more I know I love you,  
and the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
and the more that you love me, the more that I know  
oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
gotta let you know  
that I  
I'm never gonna say goodbye (I'm never gonna say goodbye)  
cos I never wanna see you cry (I never wanna see you cry)  
I swore to you my love would remain  
and I swear it all over again and I (swear it all over again, and I)  
I'm never gonna treat you bad (I never wanna treat you bad)  
cos I never wanna see you sad (I never gonna see you sad)  
I swore to share your joy and your pain (oh no, oh no)  
and I swear it all over again  
all over again  
all over again  
and I swear it all over again

After the final cords, Hiro quickly leaves the room. He wants to give them the alone time that they need.

' Umm, Yuki are you going to say something. Anything?'

' I don't think I can. Other then, are you ready to go home now?'

Shuichi looks so sad. Did he not like the song? Is there any real hope for them?

Yuki looks on with an amused look on his face. If the brat only knew what was in store for him when he got back to the apartment. It took lots of planning on his part and time. Have you ever tried to hide something for him? It's almost impossible, but he has done it. Everything is in place for them. It's the getting home part that has taken forever, but in the end was worth it.

' Come on brat, time to go home.'

' Yuki are you mad at me?'

' What? No, I'm not mad at you but I will be if we don't get home soon. So that I can have you all to myself.'

'Okay, let me get my bag, then we can leave.'

' Finally. Thank you Buddha.'

On the car ride home, Shu is quietly ringing his hands. He doesn't know what to expect once they get home. Eiri see this and grabs a hold of one of his hands and gives him a smile. Shu relaxes a bit. But is in shock of these turn of events.

Once arriving at the apartment. Yuki blocks the door. Shu looks up to question him.

'Yuki, can we go inside?'

' Close your eyes."

' Why?'

' I said close them.'

' But why?'

' Just do as I say.'

' But why, Yuki?'

' Either close them or we're staying out here all nite.'

' Fine then. Their closed.'

Yuki can't help but smile at this. When had he gotten so soft? He looked so cute standing there with his eyes closed and pouting. He just had to steal a kiss. A brief one at that.

Before he knew it, Shu was swept into the apartment. With his eyes still closed he could smell something nice. Like flowers. Cocking his head to the side trying to figure it out.

' You can open them now.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**When Shu finally opens his eyes, He can't believe what he's seeing.**_

_**The walls and ceiling are covered with white Christmas lights with a single rose between the every couple of bulbs. The lights from the ceiling are done in a draping effect, making the room look warm and cozy. But it didn't end there. The furniture was draped in white cloth with rose petals scattered all about including the floor. He couldn't even count the number of vases around the room that held dozens of long stem roses. They seemed to be everywhere, so counting them was out of the question right now. In the middle of the room, sat the coffee table and with a closer look he could see that it was set for two. He couldn't help but spy the box of strawberry pocky sitting there waiting for him. MMMMMMMMMM pocky.**_

_**Yuki watched for Shu's reaction to what he had done to the apartment. Glad that he had done this for his little lover with the big heart. He knows he should have done so sooner, seeing that Shu had always stayed by his side to matter the cost. And he would always remember that and what he had planned for tonite. But the quietness coming from his love was getting a little more than nerve racketing. Was it shock or did Shu dislike what he had done?**_

_**"Well"**_

_**"Yuki, you...you did all this for me?"**_

_**"No, I did it for the guy two floors down."**_

_**"Oh, I see. I'll just get my stuff and leave you to it, then."**_

_**"Baka, Of course I did all of this for you and there's still more to come yet."**_

_**Yuki braced himself for the now in air baka. The old him would have let him fall to the ground but not now or ever again. He would always catch him now. This was the love of his life and the person who taught him to love again. Which was a feat in its self. He was so sure that he would never love again that he closed himself off to the people closest to him. It took one hyper active teen to show him that he was wrong. That had been five years ago and they had grown so much since then.**_

_**"Oh, Yuki, I love it. It's so beautiful and romantic."**_

_**"Good, that's what I was going f..."**_

_**Yuki is cut off by Shu's lips. The simple kiss turns into a heated one. Yuki's hand finds the way to Shu's ass, while the other one slips into his hair. Shu cradles Yuki's head while he fights to control the kiss. Knowing in the end Yuki will have won the battle. Finally the need for air breaks them apart.**_

_**"I love you, Eiri."**_

_**Yuki gets hard just hearing Shu whispers his name. If you they were alone the things he would do to him. Shu reaches in kissing Yuki once on the mouth before making his way to his jaw. Kissing along his jaw before reaching his goal. Yuki's ear. He then whispers**_

_**"Yuki, I want you inside me right now or I'm going to go crazy with desire to have you."**_

_**Yuki tightens his hold on Shu as his knees buckle for a moment from what Shu had just said. And the way he said it was amazing hot.**_

_**"Oh, Shu. Baby. There's nothing else I'd rather do at this moment with you. But we're not alone and that might cause someone to have a seizure."**_

_**"What do you mean ' we're not alone'?"**_

_**"Um, Well I did need some one here to keep dinner warm and make sure the palce didn't burn down."**_

_**"Eiri, is that you?"**_

_**"No, it's a robber. Of course it's me. Who else would it be, Mika?"**_

_**"Mika's here. Put me down. Now."**_

_**-Thanks to everyone who as read and commented. The songs from chapter one are Dear Agony and Without You from Breaking Ben, and the last one is Swear it All Over Again from Westlife. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and the coming one if my computer doesn't fail me again.**_


End file.
